Public roads primarily facilitate motor vehicle traffic. Vehicle parking is ordinarily offered as a secondary benefit incident to vehicle throughway. Consequently, parking is an inherently limited public resource. Within an urban environment, local government generally regulates parking at curbside on public roads, in municipal parking lots, and on other public property through a regulatory scheme that both provides revenue generation and promotes public safety and health. Commonly, public parking is regulated through a scheme of fees assessed through parking meters for fixed time period parking, by issuance of permits for residential, commercial, or special use parking, and through zoning that regulates permissible uses of property, including parking. Parking on privately-owned property is often offered through hourly fees or some form of parking contract.
Meeting the parking needs of motorists requires more than simply finding a balance between supply and demand, yet the capability to efficiently allocate and manage on-street parking remains elusive, even when parking needs are significant, recurring, and known ahead of time. For instance, urban parking spaces characteristically undergo periods of widely skewed demand and utilization, with low demand and light use in some periods, often during the night, and heavy demand and use at other times. As well, merely finding available parking is only the start, as subsequent occupancy of a parking space must also be permissible under applicable rules. Parking regulations, though, are often complex and confusing, with time limits on parking in residential and business zones, parking enforcement undertaken during working hours in neighborhood zones, parking enforcement of loading zone rules and rules governing parking near fire hydrants occurring at all hours, and exceptions to parking regulations made to accommodate select holidays or events, depending upon the municipality.
Consequently, the impact of regulated control over on-street parking affects all motorists, as well as urban residents, local businesses, and other parties that use or rely upon on-street parking. Drivers seeking a place to park their motor vehicle are most immediately impacted by regulated parking control. Looking for a parking space wastes time, contributes to traffic congestion, creates frustration, and generates pollution, while violating parking rules, such as by allowing a parking meter to expire, can result in parking tickets, fines, wheel clamping (“booting”), or towing and impoundment. These motorists need both to readily determine on-street parking availability and ensure parking regulation compliance once parked.
Urban residents are a subclass of motorists with special recurring needs. Urban residents often lack garages and must park on the street at night, on the weekends, and at other times when they are at home. Regular on-street parking requires particular care. For instance, urban residents may be expected to feed payments regularly into parking meters or continually re-park their vehicles when they are home during the day, which can be impractical and unduly burdensome. As well, they may be expected to remember to park off-street when street cleaning or other scheduled street work occurs. As a result, urban residents need to know more than just parking availability; they need to have parking predictability, which can be crucial to ensuring their personal safety, for instance, when arriving home late at night, and for convenience as needed, for example, when unloading shopping bags from their car or in inclement weather.
The parking needs of local businesses are complementary to the needs of drivers and urban residents. Many local businesses depend on the availability of customer parking for their success. In some locales, tourists and out-of-town visitors may constitute a large percentage of local business' customers, and a lack of on-street parking, or overly-complex parking regulations, can discourage these potential customers, thereby harming the opportunities for local businesses to flourish. Local businesses also often need to ensure that parking is available for the delivery of goods or for the use of commercial vendors.
U.S. Pat. No. RE40,013, reissued Jan. 22, 2008, to Quinn, discloses a method and apparatus for detection and remote notification of vehicle parking space. Local detector devices sense the presence or absence of a vehicle in a particular parking space and communicate space identification and status information to a computer network. The information is integrated with electronic street maps of the area. The street maps, annotated with the parking space status identifiers, are electronically communicated to any number of networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,501, issued Sep. 7, 2010, to Ioli, discloses a vehicle identification, tracking, and parking enforcement system. The system includes a meter system that generates image data of a vehicle in a parking space, public roadway, and highway entrances and exits. In operation, the system allows license tags, special parking permits, handicapped tags, or other suitable tags to be readily identified, which allows parking areas that have been reserved for handicapped or other personnel to be monitored. Unauthorized individuals that have parked in those locations can thereby be determined. An enforcement and tracking system receives the vehicle image data and generates a vehicle license number, vehicle tag identification number, and facial image. From the image date acquired, monitoring of parking spaces is performed and violation citations or notices are generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,426, issued Aug. 3, 2010, to Groft, discloses a parking system employing remote asset management techniques. A vehicle detection system and smart meter identify all information as to a parking space, including when a vehicle enters or leaves, how long the vehicle has been in the space, whether the parking meter associated with the space is in good operating order, whether the requested charge for parking has been paid, whether the vehicle is in compliance with regulations regarding the space, whether a violation has occurred or is about to occur, and status of usage of the collection mechanism. This information is collected, stored, and transmitted to a central command and control interface, which collates, analyses, and transmits reports to a display. Thus, all parties involved in parking, from whatever point of view, are able to monitor the status of all parking spaces in near real time and make use of the information developed on an interactive basis, thereby enabling the highest degree of efficiency in management of parking spaces through real time parking information collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,964, issued Aug. 25, 2009, to Nath et al., discloses a method for intelligent parking, pollution, and surveillance control. Parking meters sense the presence of a vehicle parked in a metered zone by emitting a narrow signal beam around an area where a vehicle can park. Two pairs of miniature surveillance cameras are included in the housing of an intelligent parking enforcement device, such as a parking meter. The presence of a vehicle parked nearby is sensed by a sensor beacon and, on the successful acknowledgement of a vehicle's presence, the system transmits a unique identifier to the parked vehicle and continuously monitors the vehicle for idling. The intelligent parking enforcement device communicates with a automobile registration control system, which is informed of impending parking violations and, when appropriate, a violation summons is issued.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,134, issued Jul. 1, 2008, to Mitschele, discloses a parking meter that includes a micro-controller coupled with a vehicle detector that is focused at associated parking space. A payment acceptance mechanism is coupled with the micro-controller to receive payment for pre-paid parking. Operation of the parking meter is initiated by an interrogation station directing an interrogation signal at an associated parking space and the presence of a vehicle is detected by a vehicle detector. A parking violation occurs when the operator of the vehicle either fails to make payment within a pre-determined standby interval or when the pre-paid parking interval expires.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,716, issued Jul. 3, 2007, to Silberberg, discloses a parking system for sending messages. The parking system has a parking meter in close proximity to a parking space, in which a user's vehicle is able to be parked. The parking meter receives payment and thereafter establishes a parking period, during which the vehicle is able to legitimately park in the space. A communication means sends a message to the user's mobile phone prior to the expiry of the parking.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,670, issued Mar. 28, 2006, to Bahar, discloses an enhanced meter utilizing user identification technology. A user or vehicle is identified by communication of user data into the parking meter system. If the meter becomes expired with the vehicle remaining in the parking space, a citation is electronically processed and thereafter delivered to the user or vehicle owner. A vehicle presence detector utilizes infrared, ultrasonic, sonar, photoelectric, or other technology to detect the presence of a vehicle in a metered parking space. Recognition of the user or vehicle further enables the system to limit the individual's or vehicle's parking time to help regulate traffic within a municipality district, as well as prevent people from parking on a metered location for excessive periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,355, issued Mar. 21, 2006, to Potter, Sr. et al., discloses an electronic parking meter system. Electronically operated parking meters are coupled with a sensor for positively and unobtrusively sensing the presence or absence of a vehicle in a specified parking space. An induction coil mounted below the surface of a parking area provides positive signals to the electronically operated parking meter upon both the entrance and movement of a vehicle into and from the parking space. A transaction record can be stored showing exact dates and times of the arrival and departure of the vehicle. This data, when combined with other records, can provide a variety of real time management information to a parking manager, including an electronic citation issuance system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,317, issued Nov. 23, 2004, to Ouimet et al., discloses an urban parking system. A wireless network covering a large local geographic area is linked to a large number of payment terminals, which are located near a plurality of parking spaces, either at curbside or in municipal lots. Parking data is gathered from motorists at the payment terminals, including vehicle or parking space identification data. The parking data is sent to the wireless network in response to payment. A plurality of portable terminals is provided for use by parking wardens. The wireless network is used to transmit the parking data to the portable terminals of the parking wardens upon receipt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,676, issued Dec. 10, 2002, to Levy, discloses a system and method for charging for vehicle parking. A parking system includes a plurality of mobile parking units that each has a unique identification for installation in a vehicle, and a parking control center for communicating with each of the mobile parking units. Each mobile parking unit checks its location whenever the vehicle is not moving and, if the location coincides with a known parking area, a charge for parking is activated until the vehicle resumes travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,782, issued Jun. 8, 1999, to Schmitt et al., discloses an on-board vehicle parking space finder service. When a vehicle enters a parking space, a parking meter, equipped with an ultrasonic, sonar, or other sensor device, senses the presence of the vehicle and changes its internal state to “occupied.” When the vehicle leaves, the parking meter senses the departure and changes its internal space to “available.” As soon as the parking meter detects a change of state, a data message containing the parking meter identifier or location information and parking availability status is sent to a nearby central site. When a driver in the vehicle desires to locate available on-street parking, a request is initiated from the on-board navigation computer to the central site. Upon receipt of the request, the central site computer transmits a parking space availability message to the vehicle. The vehicle on-board computer displays the parking space availability to the requester.
In addition to providing parking services to motorists, local governments have a strong interest in ensuring public safety by preventing crime. For instance, over the last few decades, government has been taking an increasingly strong position on gun control in an effort to curb violent crime. As part of this effort, many local governments have deployed gunshot detection systems throughout urban areas. These systems detect and relay the suspected location of gunfire to law enforcement through sensors geographically distributed throughout a municipality. While police departments have traditionally had to rely on citizens calling in reports of gunshots, several minutes can elapse between gunshots being heard and the police being notified. Gunshot detection systems effectively eliminate the delay in reporting gunfire, as well as the inaccuracy in pinpointing the location of gunshots, thereby allowing law enforcement to react effectively.
Current gunshot detection systems require a local government to incur a two-fold expense in installing physical infrastructure to monitor urban areas for suspicious sights and sounds, and in deploying data analysis components to identify gunshots and notify the proper authorities. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,589 issued Jan. 6, 2009 to Showen et al. discloses acoustic location of gunshots using combined arrival and time of arrival measurements provided by acoustic sensors as deployed in an urban environment, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Each sensor calculates an angular uncertainty from sound impulses received at four or more microphones having rotational symmetry. An intersection of one or more time-of-arrival hyperbolas with one or more angle-of-arrival beams is used to determine candidate gunshot location.
Even in an average sized-city, the cost of physical infrastructure can be substantial, as networks of microphones and cameras need to be installed in sufficient number with adequate dispersion to enable accurate gunshot triangulation. Also, encumbrance of private property for placement of microphones and cameras may require reimbursement of the property owners, thereby adding further to the overall cost of infrastructure. Alternatives to dedicated physical infrastructure exist. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,855,935 issued Dec. 21, 2010 to Lauder et al. discloses a weapon fire location system and method involving mobile devices, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The system obtains information about a cellular phone, whose location can be determined using 9-1-1 location information. The system may then present gunshot location, including displaying the positional information of the source location of the weapon fire and the mobile device. However, the system relies upon the serendipitous presence of and access to a mobile device at the time of gunfire, which implies that some gunshot events go unnoticed, and must also adjust triangulation calculations for post-gunfire dispersal of the mobile device.
Therefore, a need remains for providing cost effective gunshot detection and notification, particularly in an urban environment.